


Slow, Quick, Slow

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks about the effect Daniel has on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow, Quick, Slow

After all these years, Daniel shouldn't still be able to do this. Jack should be past the time of dry-mouthed lust, heart thudding painfully, dick, oh, let's not even think about how fast that can get in the game when Daniel's moving toward him purposefully, eyes narrowed.

Should be. Isn't.

So when Daniel's hand reaches down, fingers curled anticipatorily, he's got something to play with, something to tease, because Jack's ready.

And when Daniel kneels to play, getting Jack messy and slippery with spit and, a really embarrassingly short time later, come, it's hard to regret being a slow learner.


End file.
